Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Ragna the Bloodedge
Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Ragna the Bloodedge -Version 2-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Original) Kurumi Vs Ragna -Cute Version-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Second Version) Kurumi Vs Ragna -Third Version-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Third Version) Kurumi Vs Ragna -Fourth Version-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Fourth Version) Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Ragna the Bloodedge -Sixth Version-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Fifth Version) Ragna vs Kurumi Gog.PNG|Gogeta46power Description:'' We have the S-Class spirit known as Nightmare, Kurumi Versus Wanted Criminal of NOL known as the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge. Which two Anti-Hero criminal will win. Will The S-Class spirit devour Ragna, or will The Grim Reaper reap the soul of Kurumi.'' Interlude Sakuya: Being on everyone's wanted list is a pretty big ordeal. Whether they attract Bounty Hunters, or more elite group of people from the same company/organization that put the bounty on you. Rin: Yet, these two are especially some of the most dangerous people who would gladly fuck you up if you attempted to come after them. Sakuya: Kurumi Tokisaki, S-Class Spirit known as Nightmare Rin: And Ragna the Bloodedge, the Grim Reaper, I'm Rin Okumura and that's Sakuya Izayoi and we're here analyze their armors, weapons, and stats, to see who will win in a. Sakuya: A Death Battle Analysis Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Cue: Date A Live Soundtrack - Rapsody Rage Sakuya: Within the town of Tengu City, Spatial-Quakes are widely known to appear. However, these spatial-quakes are actually a result of a being known as a Spirit coming into the world. Among those spirits, Kurumi Tokisaki is one of them. Rin: At a young age, before she became a spirit, Kurumi held a sense of justice which she still has at this point, but has shown it in a more sadistic type of way. She still retains some of innocence as she has soft spot for animals, and killed four people because they were going to kill a kitten. Sakuya: Still doesn't excuse her atrocious acts. Anyways, Kurumi's sense of Justice also lies in her goal which is to go back in time to kill the first spirit, and prevent space-quakes from ever happening which would save millions of lives in the process. To obtain her goal however, she would a large amount of spirit which is what Shido Itsuka has. Rin: She first transfers to Raizen Academy to get closer to Shido in order to devour him which would supply her with enough mana to go back in time to kill the first spirit, Mio Takamiya who happens to be Shido's Mother. Background Recap: * Is a Spirit * Has a sense of justice shown through her sadistic nature, and true goal * Still retains some of her innocence * Wants to go back in time to kill the first spirit, Mio Takamiya Sakuya: Despite not having shown her inverse form yet, Kurumi is without a doubt one of the most dangerous, and powerful spirits you'll ever meet. She's stronger than her clones who can tear through robots with relative ease. ---- Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Cue: BlazBlue Soundtrack - Rebellion Sakuya: Within the world exists Murakumo Units. Murakumo Units are special type of Prime Field device capable of exploring the boundary. These Murakumo Units are copies of the girl who was inside the Master Unit: Amaterasu. Rin: Then there was Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field No.5 who was the perfect replica of the girl inside the Master Unit: Amaterasu. Sakuya: Five was an irregularity created by someone who based her on Relius Clover's research. Five also happened to be the base model for Saya, Hades: Izanami's vessel. However, among Saya were Ragna and Jin. According to Relius, both Ragna and Jin can be considered Five's children. Rin: Ragna like both Jin and Saya were confined as Lab Rats in an experimental factor until a two-tailed cat named Jubei came in and saved them. Sakuya: From their on, Ragna alongside Jin and Saya lived with their foster mother for quite sometime. However, Saya became sick and Ragna started to take care of her. Jin grew jealous of this and with the effects of Ice Sword: Yukianesa, and the help the psychopath named Yuuki Terumi. Rin: Jin cut off Ragna arm, and Terumi kidnapped his sister Saya. Ragna was left there for dead, but a certain vampire saved his life, by biting him. He didn't really turn into a vampire, but he became half-vampire. Sakuya: On that same day, Ragna had found the Azure Grimoire which became his right arm the moment he touched it, which in term gave him amazing power, but we'll talk about that later. One of Six Heroes named Jubei came, and allowed Ragna to train with him. Rin: It was after his training with Jubei, he became the Grim Reaper. Background Recap':'' * '''Considered as one of Five's children alongside Jin Kisaragi * Grew up at a church with both Jin and Saya alongside their foster mother * Had his arm cut off by Jin Kisaragi, and witness his sister being kidnapped * Turned into a half-vampire by Rachel Alucard, and also gained the Azure Grimoire * Trained by one of the Six Heroes, Jubei which turned him into what he is today. Sakuya: Ragna is a strong fellow. He's capable of swining his sword Blood-Scythe without complications, and he's even capable of flipping cars with his regular arm. Notably, he's even destroyed an entire city block with a single sword swing, and even staggered Gigantic: Takemikazuchi who is capable of blowing down mountains and cities. Rin: Ragna is also esceptionally fast for someone like himself. He's fast enough to dodge Rachel's sky lightning, keep up with Terumi who reached Takamagahara system in 1/480000th of second. Sakuya: Let's not forget that he's also dodged Takemikazuchi's lasers after they fired at him point blank. Despite his strength and speed, he's durable enough to survive being constantly shot, stabbed, electrocuted, and even be put through extreme pain, and he's still capable of fighting. Rin: He's also barely fased by being knocked through walls, taken hits from the likes of Azrael, Nu-13, and even some of the six heroes such as Terumi, and Hakumen. Lastly, Ragna's also taken blows from the likes of Takemikazuchi is capable of annihilating mountains and cities. Sakuya: Let's not forget Takehaya Susano'o himself. Ragna had fought against the Black Susano'o who is capable of utilizing Hakumen's 100% full power which can take on the planet destroying Black-Beast. ''Physical Capabilities Recap':' *'Strength''' **'Strong enough to lift up, and swing Blood-Scythe without complications' **'Capable of flipping cars with his regular arm' **'Destroyed a city block with a single sword swing' **'Staggered Gigantic: Takemikazuchi' **'Traded blow with Black Susano'o' *'Speed' **'Dodged Rachel's sky lightning' **'Tagged Terumi who reached Takamagahara system in 1/480000th of a second' **'Dodged point blank lasers from Gigantic: Takemikazuchi' *'Durability' **'Survived extreme punishment, and survives constantly being shot, stabbed, electrocuted and still keeps fighting' **'Isn't phased by being knocked through walls' **'Took blasts from Gigantic: Takemikazuchi who can annhilate mountains and cities' **'Took hits from Takehaya Susano'o' Rin: Ragna the Bloodedge is how do we put it? Sakuya: A rude vulgar person who swears a lot, who happens to also come off as abrasive and sardonic to everyone person he meets. He has also be angry for a large amount of his life which could start a lot of problems with people. Rin: While that is true, he has a softer side of himself as he cares to many people he meets such as Taokaka, Noel, Rachel, and surpringly even his sadistic brother Jin. He's even showed to have been anguished when Lambda died in his arms. Sakuya: This also doesn't excuse the fact that he openly murders people and chose the path of vengeance, and he even knows that he commits these crimes. Rin: However, Ragna stopped seeking the path of vengeance and started to use his power to protect the ones he loved, and he surpsingly has a tendency to treat strangers to meals. Maybe I should bumped into him, so he can treat me to a meal. Sakuya: Knowing your attitude, he beat the crap out of you, before offering you a meal. Rin:....Probably. ''Personality':' *'Comes off as abrasive, vulgar, sardonic, and angry to everyone he meets''' *'Shows a softer side on caring about his loved ones such as Taokaka, Noel, Rachel, and Jin ' *'Went on a path of Revenge which had him commit murder despite knowing the crimes behind doing so' *'Stopped going on the path of Revenge, and now uses his power to protect his loved ones' *'Treats strangers to meals' Sakuya: While having a wide variety of skills, Ragna is still limited on the amount of skills and abilities he has, but he still makes great use of them. Such as his master of swordsmanship and Hand-to-hand combat he gained through harsh training within one of the Six Heroes, Jubei. Jubei is one of the most powerful beings in BlazBlue, and even Hakumen at 100% stated he probably couldn't beat him. Rin: Ragna was also taught in Magic Formula, or otherwise known as Ars Magus. He was taught this by Jubei, so he can gain a better control of his Blue Grimoire. Thanks to his training on mastering Ars Magus, he is now capable of utilzing it with his attacks. Sakuya: Thanks to his Azure Grimoire, Ragna has gained a minor healing factor, allowing him to heal wounds faster then most people. And lastly he has increased perceptions. Rin: Ragna had showed this ability as he was able to tell where Carl Clover was, who was hiding his presence, and he was able to react to a multitude of Nu-13 blades which were launching at him in all directions possible. Sakuya: Lastly Ragna has a massively large amount of willpower. This willpower of his, allows him to keep fighting, even at the brink of death Ragna has kept pushing forward and fighting to very end. Rin: I wish I had something like that. Skills and Abilities Recap':'' * '''Master Swordsman and expert on Hand-to-Hand combat * Immense Willpower ** Can keep fighting, even at the brink of death *'Ars Magus' **'Taught to him by Jubei' * Minor Healing Factor ** Heals wounds faster then most people * Increased Perceptions ** Capable of sensing where Carl Clover was who was hiding his presence ** Reacted to Nu-13 blades which were coming to him in all directions possibly Sakuya: Now that we gotten slightly more then half of the information on Ragna, let's get going on his weapon, the Aramasa also known by many as Blood-Scythe. Rin: Aramasa is a five-foot large sword, that can turn into a large Scythe. This sword is basically a mini-buster sword, but has the ability to turn into a scythe. This Scythe part however, is made of concentrated crimson Seithr. This also happens to be Ragna's trademark sword. ''Aramasa':' *'Five-foot large sword''' *'Turns into a Scythe' *'Scythe is made of concentrated crimson sceithr' *'Ragna's Trademark sword' Death Battle Sakuya: Alright the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate. Rin: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- A man laid onto the cold grass of Tengu City. He looked almost lifeless, or unconscious as he laid helplessly on the ground. Life, or rather consciousness had came over to the man as he opened his mouth, and breathed in. Allowing the air to poor into his mouth, and fill up his lunges. The man had stood up, and opened his eyes. This man bears white spiky hair and also bears heterochromia, having his left eye green, and his right eye red. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama, and red-steel toed boots. Lastly he has a green-stud earring little bit up on his left ear. On the waist of his back was a large-sword that looked to be a large chunk of iron than a proper sword. Nevertheless, the white haired man fully stood up. Clenching his head, the white-haired man gritted his teeth as he felt an unnerving pain rush into his head. “R..Ra..Ragna.” The man introduced to possibly be Ragna had kept his hand on his head clenched as the splitting headache did not go away. However, once dying down, the man known as Ragna removed his hand from his head as he now took in his surroundings. Trying to remember, no memories besides his own name, and combat efficiencies came to the man. Other than those two, he has no recollection of his memories whatsoever. The heterochromia man shrugged off this situation as he knew his memories would come back to him...hopefully. Ragna had made the first movement as he started to proceed through the place of Tengu City. The man kept in his surroundings, and knew it was night-time. However, he didn’t necessarily care also. All he wants at the moment is to find a place to stay, and try to regain his memories. Cue: Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Soundtrack - Sacred Distance Ragna kept wondering throughout Tengu City as some of the pedestrians gave him some weird looks, however, the white-haired man didn’t pay much attention to them as he has an objective to do. Although, those who gave him more scowling looks were immediately shut up by Ragna’s own death-glare. ---- Somewhere close by A young girl with raven-black hair roamed through streets of Tengu City as she felt satisfied as if she had a good meal. The young ravenette paid no attention to the looks she was getting as some people were talking as if she was a cosplayer, or something. The young girl’s black hair is tied in uneven twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. She walked further through the city as the slight wind blew through her orange and black frill dress. On her head, she wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. The young ravenette kept wondering throughout the city as she looked around. It was strange, there we no people around, something that isn’t often within this place. Then again, she is roaming around at night. The young ravenette sighed slightly as she kept walking through the city. The ravenette kept walking, but suddenly stopped for a split second as she saw a man with platinum-white hair, and heterochromia eyes. The young girl raised an eyebrow as her interest was slightly peaked. Ragna on the other hand notice her starring, and thought nothing of it as he kept walking. The ravenette proceeded to walk as both she and the platinum-white haired man passed by each other. The ravenette was stopped by three guys who were flirting with her. Ragna on the other hand turned around to see if those guys were gonna do something terrible to the girl. However, to his surprised she flirted back. Ragna just made a ‘hmpf’ sound as he turned around and began to walk away. (Music Stop) Ragna had kept walking for a couple seconds, but stopped as he heard the sounds of screams. Curious, Ragna made his way to the source rather quickly as he saw the ravenette standing there as she licked her own lips. Ragna looked surprised as he saw large amount of blood and remembered the three guys flirting with the ravenette. It was than that he realized she had killed them. “They were delicious. Although I would’ve been more satisfied by devouring that guy with those heterochromia eyes.” The ravenette spoke out with a slight seductive, but disappointed tone. However, the ravenette turned her head to see Ragna standing as he looked in slight horror and anger. “Oh it’s you...Well I guess that’ll save me the time to look for you.” The ravenette spoke out as she licked her lips quite seductively with a hint of sadism. Ragna only glared towards the ravenette as he gritted his teeth. Cue: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Soundtrack - Nightmare Fiction “Who the hell you are? Better yet what you are?” Words left Ragna mouth as he spoke with venom. The ravenette only giggle slightly as he lifted her hands and pointed both of her guns towards Ragna who had quickly put his hand on his large-sword. “I’m Kurumi Tokisaki, and I’m a Spirit.” The girl introduced herself as Kurumi Tokisaki. Kurumi kept her eyes glued onto Ragna as she can feel a powerful presence within him. “I can’t wait to devour you, and see your face when your being devoured.” “If you think you can devour me than you’re surely mistaken. Cause I’m sending your ass straight to hell.” Ragna spoke out as he pulled out his large-sword and pointed it towards Kurumi. The two eyed each other for a few seconds as it became a fight between Nightmare and the Grim Reaper. Who are you rooting for? Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Who do you think will win? Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:BlazBlue vs. Date A Live Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles